


White Night

by Hetalia1912



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Deal with a Devil, Demon Deals, Demon Jiyong, Denial of Feelings, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang-Centric, Eventual Happy Ending, Florist Youngbae, Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon-centric, M/M, Overworking, Sick Character, Slow Burn, Stranger to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Terminal Illnesses, Terminaly Ill Youngbae, Work In Progress, Youngbae works multiple jobs, Youngbae-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon





	White Night

**2:05 PM**

To Jiyong,humans were both strange and fascinating.

The fact that they could accomplish so much in their short lifes intrigued him.At the same time though,he thought the facts that they lived such short and fast lifes to some what bittersweet.The fact that their lives could be over so quickly was shocking and slightly saddening to him.

But that didn't mean that he completely _liked_ humans.Far from it actually.


End file.
